


Happy Halloween!

by hwespn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breakfast, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Claire Novak's Parents, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluffy, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kid Claire, Love, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Married Couple, Parents Castiel & Dean Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trick or Treating, i dont know what else to tag this, ill tag more if i think of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwespn/pseuds/hwespn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean & Cas take their daughter, Claire, trick or treating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Halloween!

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO FRIENDS and HAPPY HALLOWEEN! i wrote this while dressed in my costume because im so damn festive.

 

“Happy Halloween!” Were the first thing Dean and Cas registered, the second was a small body jumping on top of them as they slept—well, _attempted_ to sleep

Dean groaned and Cas did his best to manage a smile.

“Happy Halloween, sweetheart,” Cas tapped Claire’s nose and tucked a piece of disheveled blonde hair behind Claire’s ear.

“Can we have pumpkin pancakes for breakfast!?” Claire questioned hopefully, “pleeeease? It’s Halloween!”

“Of course, bumblebee, let’s go downstairs and get them started and let daddy sleep some more,” Cas gestured towards Dean who still had his arms on Cas’s waist, slowly falling back to sleep.

Claire nodded and hopped off the bed, Cas strategically getting Dean’s arms off of himself without waking Dean. The two of them went downstairs and began making pumpkin pancakes, Claire helping to make the batter as Cas cooked them and made coffee for when Dean wakes up and tea for himself

Hours after the pumpkin pancakes and Dean’s awakening and many, many cups of coffee (and tea), Cas and Dean and Claire finally put their costumes on. Cas and Dean were kings to match Claire’s princess costume since she just _insisted_ that they dress up.

“Claire, you need to stay still!” Cas huffed, combing his fingers through the 6 year old’s hair, attempting to unknot it enough to braid it.

“I wanna go trick or treating!” Claire stomped, crossing her arms and staring at Dean who sat on the couch in front of both of them.

“Soon, princess, once Papa does your braid we can go.” Dean chuckled.

Claire was silent from then on, Cas able to braid her long blonde hair down her back and placing the tiara on her head.

“Perfect!” Dean exclaimed, hopping up from the couch and grabbing the crowns for him and Cas off the coffee table.

Claire fiddled with her lavender dress as Dean handed Cas his crown, both of them putting their crowns on. They were your typical king crown—gold colored, tinted “gems” in red, green, and blue around the crown’s base. Dean looked at Cas, noticing how his crown was crooked. Smirking, Dean reached over and straightened the crown, kissing Cas’s forehead once he was done.

“Papa!” Claire nearly yelled, “Daddy! Let’s _go_!” The little girl grabbed her pastel yellow pillow case for candy then both her dads’ hands, dragging them out the door. The autumn air engulfed the three of them and Cas shivered, despite wearing a costume with long sleeves and long pants.

“Take Claire across the street before she gets too antsy, I’m gonna run inside and get you and her a jacket.” Dean kissed Cas’s cheek, turning around.

“Wait, what about you? Won’t you be cold?” Cas grabbed Dean’s wrist.

“I don’t do cold, baby.” Dean winked.

Cas rolled his eyes, “grab yourself a jacket too, Dean, so you don’t come crying to me when you’re freezing.”

“Yes, my king.” Dean teased and went into the house, Cas ushering Claire down the driveway and across the street to one of their neighbors’ houses.

Claire hobbled up the walkway of the Lafitte household, Cas standing idly as he waited for his daughter who was with a group of kids. All the parents stood at the sidewalk and waited for their kids as they chorused a “trick or treat!” when a grizzly looking man answered the door with a kind smile and a bowl of candy at hand. Suddenly, a woman with reddish-brown hair dressed in a pair of jeans and a sweater slid next to Castiel.

“Hi, I’m April,” the woman said with a smile, “I just moved here and saw you standing here alone so I figured I’d come here and say hello.”

“I’m Castiel, Cas for short if you’d like. How do you like it here so far?” Cas made conversation as the kids came back from the door of the Lafitte house and down the street, a hoard of parents following them.

“It’s really nice so far.” April hesitated before continuing, “It’s better for Leila here, better for me too. But she wasn’t doing well in the City’s schools, too many kids in the classes and it was just too expensive for me. Plus, my ex is kinda crazy.” April gestured towards a girl with brown hair dressed as a witch that must have been her daughter.

Cas nodded, understanding, “you moved all the way to Kansas from New York City? Must’ve been a big change.”

April laughed, throwing her head back and Cas really didn’t think he was that funny, “you have no idea. We’re staying with my parents until I get on my feet. It sucks that I don’t really know anyone here, though.”

“Yeah, I was terrified when I first moved here too, but you’ll get the hang of it soon.” Cas patted her shoulder, attempting to comfort her which he was never really good at. April blushed, placing her hand on top of his.

“Thanks, Castiel.”

Cas dropped his hand off her shoulder and seconds later, Dean came back with 3 jackets in hand.

“Hey, baby.” Cas heard Dean’s voice and turned around, Dean tilting Cas’s chin up and kissing him. Once they pulled away, Dean saw April’s stunned face from the corner of his eye.

“What was that for?” Cas blushed, he was never one for PDA like that.

“Just because.” Dean kissed Cas’s knuckles.

 The two of them turned around to walk with the group, fingers laced.

“I-I’m sorry, I really didn’t know.” April said awkwardly.

“Sorry about what?” Cas tilted his head.

“She was flirting with you, Cas.” Dean smirked, “am I right?”

April flushed and nodded, causing Cas’s blue eyes to go wide. April stood there for a second, debating whether or not to say anything else before she told them “happy Halloween!” and turned around, catching up with the rest of the group of parents. Cas and Dean strayed a few feet behind the group, swinging their intertwined hands back and forth as they walked.

“You’re mine, y’know that, right?” Dean asked lowly.

Cas rolled his eyes, stopping walking and turning towards Dean, putting his hands on either side of his face, “don’t get so possessive over me, Dean. I’m not yours, not technically. I’m my own person and I’m the only person I belong to.” Cas stopped and thought for a second, hands falling from Dean’s face and wrapping around the back of Dean’s neck, “but, I guess since I’m here and my last name is _Winchester_ rather than _Novak_ and I have a lovebite the size of fucking China on my collarbone thanks to you, I guess maybe I’m _yours_ sometimes. “

Dean smirked, pulling Cas flush against him by his hips, kissing him hard as the group of mothers in front of them tried to not pay attention as they walked ahead. The sweatshirts in his hand fell to the ground.

“Dean,” Cas whispered against Dean’s lips, “we have to get to Claire. She’s probably wondering what we’re doing.”

Dean pulled away but not before kissing Cas’s lips quickly one last time, “alright, c’mon.” Cas grabbed the sweatshirts off the ground and shook them to get any possible rocks or dirt off them. The couple caught up with the group of mothers quickly. Charlie appeared next to Dean, a smug smile on her face.

“Your crown is crooked, King Dean.”

Dean rolled his eyes, straightening out his crown, “Hey, Char.”

“Happy Halloween!” Cas exclaimed, waving at the red-head.

“You too! Both of you!” she grinned widely, “Claire looks adorable.  Maya and her are attached at the hip.” Charlie and the Winchesters glanced over at their daughters who were walking in sync with their arms looped, jumping over cracks and giggling. Each of their bags were a fourth of the way filled, and it looked like they were struggling to carry them.

“Where’s Dorothy?” Dean asked.

“She’s at home, sick.” Charlie pouted. Both Cas and Dean nodded. Moments later, Maya and Claire came running up to them. Maya jumped onto Charlie, Charlie catching her last minute. Claire at least gave Dean a warning.

“Daddy! Catch me!” Claire giggled, jumping into Dean’s arms.

“Hey munchkin,” Dean smiled, catching Claire. Claire wrapped her tiny arms around Dean’s neck and Dean held her up with one arm, the other holding on to her bag of candy. The tiny little family looked so goddamn _domestic_ , with their themed costumes and Cas holding the sweatshirts as Dean held Claire and her candy.

Neither Cas nor Dean thought they would ever have this—a family or hell, even a daughter. Both their parents fucked up so much while raising them that they thought they’d do the same to their daughter. But they didn’t. They did the best both of them could and shockingly, it was enough. Claire’s 6 year old body clung to Dean’s, shivering slightly.

“You want your jacket, princess?” Cas asked, stroking Claire’s mess of blonde hair, her braid slightly undone.

“Yes please, Papa.” Claire smiled and her blue eyes shone and she looked so damn much like her dads with her eyes like that and her crooked smile but she wasn’t biologically theirs, it wasn’t possible for them to have kids. But family never ended with blood in Dean’s world so Claire always will be his daughter, despite not having her himself.

They started out as foster parents of Claire. Cas and Dean had been fostering for a while, wanting to make a kid’s life better than there’s had been. Claire wasn’t the first foster kid they had, there was Kevin before her, Emma before him, and Adam before that. The state kept asking them to keep Claire longer and longer, her father disappeared and mentally distraught mother turned to drugs from the absence of her husband unable to take care of her after Claire’s grandmother died, so they eventually decided to just adopt Claire once Amelia, Claire’s birth mother, signed over custody.

Claire knew she was adopted. She was fine with the fact that she didn’t have a mommy and she loved both her dads and when she needed someone to come in for Mother’s Day at school, one of them always showed up and hell, when she needed someone for Father’s Day, they _both_ showed up. She was loved unconditionally and always and that’s all that matters to her.

After they hit a few more houses, Dean decided they call it a day, Claire was nearly asleep on his shoulder and her pillow case was half full with candy anyways. Cas and Dean hugged Charlie goodbye and Claire mumbled, “bye Aunt Charlie, bye Maya.”

Dean and Cas walked through their neighborhood, their fingers laced as Dean held Claire. Her tiara was in Cas’s free hand along with the sweatshirts that were tucked inside the candy-filled pillow case. Claire’s blonde hair was a mess of flowing waves since she insisted it be unbraided as she comfortably leaned her head on Dean’s shoulder. The sun was beginning to disappear as the sky got darker and Cas looked at Dean with their daughter against him and felt his heartstrings pull. He was so goddamn in love with the man, it drove him crazy.

“I love you,” Cas blurted out of nowhere, something Dean has gotten used to.

“I know, baby,” Dean smiled, “I love you too.”

They finally made their way back to the house, _their_ house, and Dean grabbed the now empty candy bowl from the front steps.

Dean brought Claire into her room, setting her down on her bed.

“Do you wanna change into pajamas?” Dean asked, running his hands through her long hair.

“I just wanna go to sleep,” Claire sighed, slipping under the covers in her princess dress once she kicked her flats off.

Dean smiled, “okay. Goodnight, Claire.”

“Goodnight, daddy. I love you. Tell papa I love him too.”

“Love you too princess, will do.”

Dean kissed her forehead and made sure she was comfortable before getting up from where he sat on her bed, closing the light and switching on the nightlight. On his way out, he left the door slightly open for if Claire needed him or Cas in the middle of the night.

Dean found Cas in the living room with his crown on the coffee table in front of him, his dark hair a mess on top of his head as he read a book.

“Claire says she loves you.” Dean said, capturing Cas’s attention, “do you wanna go wish her goodnight? She may not be sleeping yet.”

“It’s okay, I don’t want to wake her if she is.”

The sandy haired man nodded, his green eyes locked with Cas’s blue ones.

“Wanna go to bed?” Dean held out his hand for Cas to grab. Cas looked around, the candy bag along with his crown was on the table, the sweatshirts were scattered on the couch, the tiara thrown next to the sweatshirts.

“We can clean up in the morning,” Dean reasoned, “I’m tired and so are you and Claire is in bed already so c’mon.”

Cas nodded, getting up and grabbing Dean’s hand, shutting the light on his way out of the living room.

After Dean and Cas got changed into pajamas, Cas in a pair of pajama pants and one of Dean’s shirts and Dean in a pair of sweatshirts and a tank top, they slipped into bed. Dean’s arms were wrapped tightly around Cas’s waist, pulling the man towards him.

“Goodnight, love you,” Dean mumbled, kissing the back of Cas’s neck.

“Love you too, darling, ‘night.” Cas whispered back, placing a hand on top of Dean’s that was wrapped around him and falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
